


Вдох выше Лондона

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Christmas Eve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, London, Loneliness, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Рождество, его канунная суетливость и кричащая с каждого угла маггловская радость до тошноты сводят Драко с ума, тронувший спустя много лет за плечо Поттер — тем более. Не то чтобы Драко завидует сладкому влюблённому счастью Панси, но разрешает ей играть роль дурацкого рождественского духа с даром из лучшим побуждений, просто после войны тяжело дышать, будто разучился, а выше города — там воздух наверняка чище.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Вдох выше Лондона

**Author's Note:**

> *Лондонский глаз (London Eye) — одно из крупнейших в мире колесо обозрения, расположенное в Лондоне на южном берегу Темзы.  
> **Я ознакомлена с режимом работы Лондонского глаза, спецификой обустройства и габаритов кабинок, etc., но это фанфик, так что почему бы не дать ему условия

За стеклом широкой витрины — всё равно, что прозрачная толстая стена — медленно движется уменьшенный в пару раз Лондонский глаз*. Драко однажды довелось побывать на нём, но даже детское его сознание не осталось поражённым, потому что сидеть запертой птицей в маленькой кабине и пялиться на медленно открывающийся вид на город очевидно проигрывало варианту лихо пронестись над ним на метле, имея возможность то взмыть до облачной высоты, чтобы дома стали похожи на спичечные коробки, а люди — на муравьёв, то опуститься так низко, что носы ботинок будут почти касаться крыши проезжающего под тобой автобуса. Впрочем, сейчас, наблюдая за томительно-неторопливым движением мини-копии колеса по кругу, думается, что ему может быть кстати эта размеренность и возможность побыть в ненарушаемом одиночестве, созерцая город, потому что быть внутри улиц, где всё украшено кричащей до почти навязываемости радостью, а людей так много, что воздуха в узком пространстве между зданий вряд ли хватит на всех, просто невыносимо. Чем меньше дней — попросту даже времени, вплоть до миллисекунд — остаётся до Рождества, тем больше Лондон кажется сходящим с ума в предпраздничной суете: у каждого на устах обсуждение круга близких, в компании которых будет проходить праздник, и список оставшихся к приобретению подарков, да и украшения для упаковки нужно не забыть, потому что в сочельник на это времени не останется, как и не найти будет открытый магазин подобной специфики.

Праздничный ужин в Малфой-Мэноре в лучшем случае состоится как обыкновенный ужин в музыкальном сопровождении треска полен в камине и с настоявшимся за почти год рождественским пудингом — это если исключительно повезёт. И Драко подташнивает от мысли об этом. А захватившая город и все СМИ праздничная атмосфера неизбежно заставляет об этом волей-неволей думать. Назвать это чувство завистью — ни за что. Его раздражает всеобщая безмятежность, и лучше вскрыть себе горло, чем признать, что он завидует этой будничной маггловской суете, не обременённой чем-то более, чем выбор ленточки на подарочную коробку.

Оторвав взгляд от витрины, Драко засовывает руки поглубже в карманы — кожаные перчатки слишком тонкие и ничерта не греют на зимнем морозе — и оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что приятная безлюдная пустота послерождественского утра на улицах всё ещё не наступила, и прохожие продолжают пробираться через снег, волоча скрипящие новенькие пакеты с покупками. Он задумывается о том, что хотел бы подарить что-нибудь матери — как и каждый год до этого, Нарцисса обязательно после ужина вручит ему у самых дверей столовой небольшую чёрную коробку, перетянутую широкой бархатной лентой в цвет, и мягко поцелует в лоб, пожелав спокойной ночи вместо принятого «счастливого Рождества», потому что оно будет абсолютно издевательским в имеющихся условиях, когда отец заточён до конца своих дней в Азкабан, а они остаются в магическом мире на птичьих правах после десятилетий уважения и влиятельности. В этот раз Драко хочет вручить матери что-нибудь в ответ, потому что он благодарен за хотя бы эту малость, которую Нарцисса по-матерински способна и старается ему дать.

Он возвращает взгляд на витрину магазина и пытается сфокусировать его на том, что внутри, а не на мини-версии Лондонского глаза, который привлекает к себе внимание — и глаза — чересчур настойчиво. Кажется, это сувенирный магазин или (Драко приглядывается к вывеске) магазин подарков. За последние годы их развелось немало, всё равно что кроликов в Австралии, потому что, по непонятной для самого Драко причине, магглам приглянулась идея незамысловатых подарков за баснословную цену. Зато готовые и даже заранее упакованные или с возможностью заказа подобной услуги — наверное, в этом и состоит ответ на вопрос.

— Магглы не сожрут тебя, если зайдёшь просто посмотреть. Они совсем безобидные, поверь мне, — от голоса, раздающегося внезапно рядом, слишком близко, чтобы принять обращение не на свой счёт, все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Рефлекторно Драко сжимает руки, спрятанные в карманы, в кулаки, что физически ощутим издаваемый перчатками скрип; глаза против воли, как он себя не уговаривает, скашиваются в сторону. Поттер. Проклятый Поттер стоит рядом, склонив немного к плечу всё такую же по-мальчишески вихрастую голову, будто ему всё ещё пятнадцать, и беспардонно рассматривает Драко, точно какую-то диковинную зверушку в ожидании реакции от неё. И даже не ухмыляется, как должен бы, злорадствуя на слабую приспособленность бывшего однокурсника к маггловскому миру — нет же, смотрит совершенно абсурдно честно и будто даже ответа ждёт. Щенок, ей-Мерлин.

— Я об этом осведомлён, спасибо, — ощеривается каким-то практически рефлексом Драко, вздрёгивая воротник пальто и зарываясь в него оконченевшим покрасневшим кончиком носа, и за это становится почему-то… неловко. С самого детства он ненавидит свою бледность и светловолосость, из-за которых обычный морозный румянец делает его нелепым, напоминающим ребёнка сколько бы ему не было лет на самом деле. А Поттер продолжает стоять рядом, будто не понимает, что его вежливой завуалированностью отшивают — лишь переминается с ноги на ногу, умудряясь хрустнуть уже утрамбованным тысячами ног снегом. Он слабо поменялся за прошедшие годы даже с учётом того, что Драко давно не видел лица Поттера: он первые несколько лет после битвы за Хогвартс мелькал регулярно на первых страницах газет, а потом постепенно исчез из заголовков, и о жизни мальчика-который-выжил стало мало что известно. — Где именно тебе непонятен подтекст? — Драко поворачивается к нему и в открытую раздражённо вздёргивает бровь, хотя, если быть откровенным, это никогда не работало на чёртом избранном мальчишке, чья избранность заключалась, видимо, всё-таки в изрядной доле выводящей из себя недалёкости. — Иди дальше, куда шёл, или трансгрессируй поскорее. Сам как-нибудь разберусь.

Поттер таки идиот, каких поискать, потому что продолжает оставаться на месте и только как-то дёргано возвращает на место очки, сползающие вниз по переносице. Эта черта всегда выводила Драко из себя, ведь уже сотни раз можно было выправить зрение и избавиться от очков, от которых мороки больше, чем пользы: и съезжают, и запотевают, и цепляются за волосы и одежду, и попросту теряются, стоит только снять на пару минут, отложив в сторону.

— Раз ты тут простаиваешь целый час, то явно ничем не занят, — выпаливает Поттер с какой-то совершенно нахальной уверенной интонацией, выбивающей вьетнамским флэшбеком в школьные годы, и Драко, отчётливо чувствуя, как напрягается его челюсть и сжимаются зубы, готовится ответить самую острую колкость из всех, когда слышит резко снижающееся по тону продолжение предложения: — Ты наверняка замёрз и, может, хочешь перекусить или выпить что-то горячее?

Сюрреализм какой-то. Драко пару раз моргает, отчётливо ощущая движение век, словно натирающих глазное яблоко, и хочет попросить повторить реплику в надежде, что ослышался, потому что не может такого быть, чтобы Поттер позвал его куда-то, хотя и сделал это в своей обыкновенной совершенно слоновьей неуклюжей манере. И они стоят, всё-таки два идиота, застывшими у треклятой витрины, периферию зрения раздражает движение ни на секунду не останавливающегося уменьшенного Лондонского глаза, а снег как назло начинает гуще сыпаться с неба, влажно утяжеляя волосы и пробираясь под воротник пальто, вызывая мёрзлую дрожь. В конце концов, Хогвартс и всё, его сопровождающее, позади; Драко не помнит, почему именно Поттер его так сильно бесит, но бесит исправно. С другой стороны, у него и правда болезненной пустотой подводит желудок.

— Если сам избранный приглашает, то как можно отказаться, — самому Драко кажется, что голос изящно тянется, но он уверен, что на деле это звучит фальшиво-насмешливо, а Поттер вряд ли улавливает эту разницу: кивает судорожно, наверное, больше сам себе, и разворачивается, идя куда-то в переплетение улиц и словно не сомневаясь в том, что Драко действительно последует за ним. И тот следует — на самом деле идёт по пятам за Поттером, сверля взглядом его встрёпанный, словно непричёсанный после сна затылок, и не понимает, каким образом они докатились до данной точки графиков собственных жизней. Почти всё время после окончания войны Драко чувствовал себя постаревшим до полного одряхления, когда существование тянется бесконечной блёклой резиной, а теперь, при появлении Поттера, оно схлынуло и будто вернуло внутренним ощущением в школьные годы, в течение которых энергии было через край для бессмысленных, но таких отводящих душу тявканий. Действительно глупость какая-то.

Поттер останавливается настолько резко, что погрузившийся в размышления Драко этого попросту не замечает и врезается в сутулую спину, чертыхнувшись и ругаясь шипением себе под нос, в то время как Поттер только невнятно булькает и оборачивается, обжигая молчаливо-возмущённым взглядом, даже с заминкой не делая никакого замечания, и это до боли странно. Незнакомо. Они не виделись, мерещится, целое столетие, за которое, видимо, привычки действительно могут меняться, и не видеть в Поттере обыкновенных реакций буквально страшно, будто в мире и правда нет ничего постоянного, незыблемого, к чему по-настоящему можно вернуться и почувствовать себя…

_Дома._

Место, куда Драко приводят, какое-то несуразное и приземистое — можно стукнуться головой о свод дверного прохода или о низко висящую вывеску названия — и битком набитое, а ещё шумное, напоминающее гудящий пчелиный улей, и людей там столько же — снующих, суетливых, неповоротливых и чересчур громких самих по себе, а не взрывающимися время от времени хохотом со стороны отдельных компаний. Застывшего на пороге Драко пихают в плечо — торопливо вышагивающий хмурый мужчина протискивает мимо него в помещение, кажется, и недовольно бормочет себе под нос, и Драко приходит в себя, оглядываясь в неконтролируемой беззащитности на Поттера, который очевидно чувствует себя в имеющихся обстоятельствах как рыба в воде и не теряется, ведь он в бо́льшей степени прожил на два мира, почти как билингв, усвоивший с детства два языка на уровне родных, не вызывающих и вопросов в употреблении. Пересечение взглядов не вызывает ни искристых вспышек, ни ёкающего сердца, ни взбудораженного холодка по загривку, просто потому что они привыкли смотреть друг другу в глаза ещё с первого курса, точно в гляделки играли, таким образом пытаясь взять доминирование один над другим, разве что сейчас этого трещащего духа соперничества между ними больше нет и можно позволить себе слабину. Чуть поджатыми в упрямой гордости губами Драко обозначает, что ему это совсем не нравится, но всё ещё молчаливо просит Поттера взять на себя путеводящую роль, раз уж он и притащил за собой, словно собачку на привязи. Добровольно идущую, но всё ещё собачку на привязи.

На какое-то мгновение мерещится, что, проходя мимо, рука Поттера дёргается, чтобы взять за руку Драко и увлечь за собой в буквальности интерпретирования понятия «собачка на привязи», однако этого так и не происходит — сморгнув видение и сунув ладони ещё глубже в карманы, точно всё-таки испугавшись возможной реалистичности показавшегося, он вместе с тем вскидывает подбородок повыше, чтобы не касался раздражающе воротника пальто, и протискивается сквозь неорганизованный поток людей, стараясь не потерять из виду вихрастый затылок, ставший привычным ориентиром, уверенно направляющийся к прилавку и пристраивающийся к очереди, у которой словно нет ни конца ни края. А Драко мнётся, прежде чем стать с Поттером рядом, а не всё также позади — всё-таки они вместе пришли.

— Два какао с зефирками, пожалуйста, и миндальное печенье, — отрывисто произносит Поттер, как только подходит их очередь, и, неловко растопыриваясь в поисках кармана в своей расстёгнутой безразмерной куртке, расплачивается, высыпав горстью монеты на ладонь и отсчитывая их с неразличимым бормотанием. Поведя плечами от чувства неуютности, Драко задаётся вопросом, почему он вообще пришёл и до сих пор стоит в этом тесном и очевидно дешёвом заведении: маленькие круглые столики с бликами по лакированной поверхности, но впечатление создаётся от них какое-то липкое, будто после каждого посетителя их наспех только протирали влажной тряпкой; зацарапанные многократным использованием до псевдоматовости столовые приборы и салфетки, наверняка разрезанные надвое, если не больше, во имя экономии материалов. И всё это такое… действительно маггловское, незамысловатое и несуразное, ведь, Мерлин подери, всего парой заклинаний можно привести это место в достойный вид и ускорить обслуживание, чтобы все заказы сами начинали готовиться, стоит посетителям назвать выбранные позиции. — Идём, вон свободный столик под картиной, — звеня мелочью, на ходу ссыпаемой обратно в кошелёк, Поттер устремляется к выбранному столику и пристраивает на спинку стула куртку, занимая место. Он едва заметно выдыхает, задерживая ладони лежащими на плечах, словно нервничает, и садящийся напротив Драко удивлённо вскидывает брови такой реакции: неужели избранный мальчишка волнуется? От стойки как раз объявляют их заказ, и Поттер, встрепенувшись, отходит, чтобы вернуться с двумя объёмными кружками с рельефными боками, имитирующими вязаный узор. В кружках — вязкий, изрядно подтаявший зефир, посыпанный корицей, над которым вьётся лёгкая горячая, напоминающая разбавленное молоко дымка. И пока Поттер обустраивается на своём стуле, точно птица на жёрдочке, Драко с опаской пододвигает к себе чашку и разглядывает внимательно содержимое. Он никогда прежде не пробовал маггловские напитки, и нынешнее положение напоминает выбор между двумя чашами, в одной из которых яд, но узнаешь об этом, естественно, только после первого глотка. А глаза напротив, оттенённые бликующими стёклами очков, смотрят пристально и прожигающе, словно и правда ждут с нетерпением того самого убийственного глотка.

Недоверие и паранойя давно сплавились у Драко с костями, став самой крепкой опорой из всех, уберегающие не единожды; по окончании войны они задремали за ненадобностью, потому что кроме матери и, разве что, Панси в его жизни никого не осталось, а они достаточно проверенные люди, чтобы даже не допустить мысли о предательстве. Совершенно другое дело Поттер, который и врагом, если подумать, не был никогда — потому не подходит под пословицу про хранение врагов к сердцу ближе, чем друзей.

Расплавленный зефир сходу липнет к зубам, а на язык ложится приторность, почему-то навевающая мысли о зубной пасте. И потом же, почти моментально, Драко обжигает язык и резко отдёргивает кружку от губ, сразу же зажимая кончик зубами, будто это способно остановить израненное жжение тканей. Поттер же… улыбается. Моргнув в неверии (разочарован, но не удивлён), Драко подаётся рывком вперёд, налегая грудью на столешницу, и впивается в лицо своего спутника придирчивым, сверлящим взглядом, на что Поттер давится своим какао и судорожно хватается за салфетку, прикрывая рот.

— Веселишься, Поттер? — специально пониженным и оттого по-змеиному вкрадчивым тоном уточняет Драко, как будто ему честно кивнут в ответ, ей-Мерлин. Однако спрашивает таки. — Объяснять надо, как эти ваши маггловские штучки пить, — наконец, спустя выдерживаемую обоими паузу фыркает он и откидывается обратно на спинку своего стула, перекинув защитно ногу через ногу.

— Естественно, что горячие напитки нужно пить аккуратно, — огрызается Поттер.

С губ так и просится сорваться что-то вроде «никогда не пил ничего горячее крови», однако Драко прекрасно осознаёт, насколько это не остроумно ни в коей мере; пережившие войну даже враги не вспоминают о ней как о чём-то героическом или о том, о чём можно шутить. Несколько молчаливых минут он следит за тем, как Поттер спокойно и без травм отпивает своё какао, потом берётся вновь за свою кружку, предпринимая вторую, на этот раз куда более удачную попытку снять пробу. Зефир остаётся вязко-приторным и оседающим мягким слоем на зубах, какао ничуть не отстаёт в сладости и по боковинам языка отдаёт водянистой пресностью, что настойчиво хочется сплюнуть, однако Поттер-то прихлёбывает бодро и не морщится. Кажется, что и удовольствие получает, и, обожжённый его вопросительным взглядом, Драко спешно делает ещё глоток, большой и невероятно горячий, опаляющий, кажется, даже гортань до заходящегося кашля и выступающих невольно слёз на глазах. И потом, спустя пару минут, как Драко откашливается и восстановливает дыхание, он замечает играющую на губах у Поттера улыбку — лёгкую и искреннюю, беззлобную и весёлую, какая бывала у него на лице в Большом зале по приезду в Хогвартс, когда чувствовал себя как дома и оживлённо переговаривался с другими гриффиндорцами, точно любил каждого и каждую всем сердцем, как родных. И это… выбивает из колеи. Никогда раньше Драко не чувствовал себя настолько растерянным, глядя на кого-то и не понимая вновь и вновь, каким образом они оказались именно в этой точке из множества других вариантов их судеб.

А ещё его злит думать о том, что Поттер сумел отказаться от застарелой, ставшей привычной вражды и решил не просто держать нейтральное перемирие, но и попытаться подружиться. Это так благородно и в его стиле, что начинает подташнивать.

— Ну что, Малфой, вкусно? — вопрошающий тон пускай и насмешливый, но всё также миролюбивый, будто взаправду интересующийся.

— Дрянь какая-то. Магглы ничего не понимают в горячих напитках, — отзывается язвительно Драко, делая новый глоток и, похоже, постепенно привыкая к сладости, словно языковые рецепторы атрофируются. Даже терпимо.

Поттер усмехается и совершенно нахально салютует ему своей кружкой.

Приступ доброты по отношению к Малфою оказался крайне неожиданным и для самого Гарри — он бродил по магазинам в поисках подарков для членов семьи Уизли, с которыми собирался проводить Рождество и для которых маггловские штучки в разы любопытнее, чем любая новинка с магического рынка, когда наткнулся глазами на одинокую ссутуленную фигуру у витрины магазина игрушек ручной работы. Сперва Гарри принял фигуру за простого прохожего, ведь у подобных дорогих магазинов нередко толпятся глазеющие дети или родители, желающие подарить своим детям что-то настолько особенное и вызывающие восторг, но не имеющие возможности это сделать, а потом, приглядевшись, узнал белобрысый затылок, как бы абсурдно это не звучало. Узнать человека по одному лишь затылку спустя столько лет невидения абсурдно. Было, наверное, что-то знакомо-упрямое в развороте плеч или ещё что-то неуловимое, но такое только малфоевское, что ни с кем не спутать, а уверенность в груди — железобетонная, совершенно спокойная и ни капли не дрожащая, как бывает, когда с другой стороны улицы пять минут сверлишь вроде знакомую фигуру взглядом, не решаясь и одновременно желая предположить. Гарри не особо над этим размышлял, просто понял и необъяснимо сильно захотел подойти, тронув узнаванием за плечо, будто оно не вздрогнет и не дёрнется в ответ встопорщившейся шерстью зверька-одиночки. Не то чтобы Гарри раньше сильно наблюдал за Малфоем для столь точного воспроизведения его реакций в воображении, просто оно… сложилось в мыслях. Легко и просто, словно детский паззл на всего двадцать деталей.

Им ведь даже не о чём разговаривать, в конце-то концов — натянутое от одного до другого молчание через стол, кажется, вот-вот лопнет где-то посередине и рассечёт воздух, точно густой кисель, на несколько секунд сохранив дрожащую тонкую прослойку воздуха между двумя половинами.

И когда плечи Драко внезапно расслабленно расправляются, а сам он перестаёт держать осанку параллелью по спинке стула и оседает на него в спокойной желейности позвоночника, длящееся молчание превращается вдруг в комфортное, а не давящее на виски, что душно хочется оттянуть воротник пуловера. Хотя Поттер, вроде бы, чувствует себя так с самого начала, не считая неловкости. Закусив губу до боли — острые зубы, что нарочно такие въедливые не заточить — Драко вспоминает, что он был таким неуклюжим и зажатым всегда, с первой же встречи, даже если на секунды только споткнулся, прежде чем отвергнуть протянутую в первый вечер в Хогвартсе руку, всё равно был легко впадающим в замешательство, но чувствующим себя, тем не менее, комфортно, точно всё как надо и само собой.

— Ты так зачарованно смотрел на то колесо… — начинает Гарри, часто моргая и глядя только в свою чашку, словно переживает.

— Что?

Звучит агрессивнее, чем должно, однако правда в том, что Драко действительно не слышит реплики за пеленой размышлений и воспоминаний, заглушающих реальный мир.

— Колесо на витрине магазина. Ну, это… колесо обозрения. Копия Лондонского глаза. Ты смотрел на него так пристально, неужели настолько сильно поразило? — поттеровское косноязычие выше всяких похвал и такое как всегда, что Драко испытывает… с удивлением испытывает удовлетворение, ведь это — кусочек стабильного и безмятежного прошлого, когда он был ещё слишком ребёнком, чтобы оказаться втянутым в интриги отца по службе Тёмному Лорду.

— Давно не был, — слипшиеся губы болезненно размыкаются, и в ответ на неудоумённый наконец-то прямой взгляд Драко закатывает глаза. — Давно не был на этом колесе. В детстве однажды прокатился и всё на этом, а тут вспомнилось. Вот и всё, — уже без лишней осторожности и привередливости он делает новый щедрый глоток какао и даже не морщится и не шипит недовольно, зато пару секунд дальше — давится, потому что Гарри порывисто и с полупроглатыванием звуков произносит:

— Так давай прокатимся.

Рождество и его канун — какое-то совершенно ебанутое время года, другого объяснения просто нет.

*

—…он что? — переспрашивает Панси, когда они часами двумя позднее сидят в действительно уютном кафе с куда более тихой атмосферой, не донеся кружку с глинтвейном до рта и слава Мерлину, что только обхватив её бока ладонями — Драко уверен, что сделай она глоток, то обязательно бы сейчас поперхнулась и долго ещё отперхивалась до слёз, перебивая все последующие реплики, чем раздражала бы до нервного тика глаза.

— Он отвёл меня в какое-то маггловское место и угостил какао, — невозмутимо повторяет Малфой, продолжая равномерно отстукивать дробь пальцами по столу, хотя и понимает, как дико слышится из его уст слово «какао», не говоря уже о предложении целиком, словно он не о себе рассказывает, а сухо передаёт суть событий в каком-нибудь маггловском фильме. Губы Панси складываются озадаченным колечком и слабо дёргаются в попытке выдавить из себя хоть что-то внятное в ответ, но этого так и не происходит — она только сводит брови, а затем откидывается на спинку диванчика и шумно выдыхает, всё ещё ошарашенно качнув головой.

— И ты все эти годы недоумевал, что в нём особенного и почему он избранный, — со смешком, наконец, выдаёт Паркинсон и поднимает на собеседника откровенно смеющиеся глаза. — Он либо наивный дурак, каким и был на первом курсе, либо самый настоящий святой, — и, хотя последняя часть в исполнении Панси ожидаемо звучит с насмешливо-ругательными интонациями, Драко не может не обратить внимание на то, что она, кажется, взаправду восхищена поступком Поттера. И это дико бесит. — Нет, ну, а что? Если бы он не крутил с той рыжей Уизли, то я бы даже предположила, что он так неловко к тебе подкатывает, — встряхивая волосами, продолжает посмеиваться Панси, а после замирает, смотря пустыми задумчивыми глазами куда-то в сторону, и Малфой читает по её слабо двигающимся беззвучно губам: «Впрочем, крутят ли они до сих пор…» И он совершенно не хочет задумываться над этим, однако чужие слова зацепились уже за разум и рано или поздно доведут постоянными всплываниями и попытками рвануть в размышления. — Минутку, — откровенно говоря, _уже_ зависающий в мыслях Драко даже не замечает, как Панси отвлекается и начинает шуршать в кармашке сумки в сосредоточенных поисках, зато теперь пристально наблюдает за тем, как она выуживает один из тех прямоугольников, которыми одержимы все магглы — разве что телефон Паркинсон заключён в томный винный цвет, переливающийся тускло перламутром. Они нечасто общаются, зная как истинные близкие друзья, что иногда можно исчезать из жизней друг друга на время и возвращаться без приветствий, с ноги в дверь диалога, но Малфой всё равно удивляется тому, насколько же она влилась в мир маггловских привычек.

— Смотрю, ты уже приноровилась к маггловским штучкам, — выгибая насмешливо бровь, хмыкает Драко, смотря, как подруга оживлённо барабанит пальцами по светящемуся экрану, уже не притормаживая, как было прежде, над каждой клавишей и теперь коротко фыркает в ответ, дёрнув пренебрежительно плечом, точь-в-точь гордая кошка. Полноценно отвечает на едкость только спустя пару минут, когда заканчивает печатать и откладывает телефон в сторону, напоследок постучав коротким, чуть отросшим ногтем по стеклу:

— Между прочим, чертовски удобная штука, — Панси усмехается, склонив немного голову к плечу и поднимая на Драко радостно блестящие глаза, и того колет внезапной тянущей тоской под сердцем, потому что бывшая одноклассница выглядит так последние полгода, что сошлась с Грейнджер, и мог ли кто-нибудь прежде предположить, что союз с грязнокровкой из Золотого Трио сделает её такой… счастливой. — …и не нужно отдельных заклинаний, всё в одной коробке, так что в маггловских изобретениях тоже куча преимуществ. Попробовал бы, прежде чем яд пускать, — продолжает бодро объяснять Паркинсон, от слов которой Драко нечаянно отключился, отвлёкшись на коварно подкравшуюся тоску, и теперь вынужден нырнуть обратно в разговор с невозмутимым выражением лица, будто и не выныривал из него. — Гермиона может подойти? Она тут неподалёку, их отпустили с работы пораньше, — её тон ни на интонацию не меняется на вопросительный, поэтому Драко не сразу осознаёт, что его о чём-то спрашивают, и промаргивается пару раз, беззвучно шевельнув губами и недоумённо глядя, на что Панси со смешком закатывает глаза: — Что, замечтался о Поттере? Таки подкупило какао? А ты неприхотлив, оказывается.

— Мерлина ради, — Драко зеркально закатывает глаза, а после, глядя на подругу в упор и не сдерживая дёргающиеся вверх уголки губы, почти дружелюбно выдыхает: — Пошла ты.

Дверь кафе в очередной раз распахивается со звоном колокольчика, и от неё тянет зимним холодом, от которого так и хочется мёрзло передёрнуться — Драко невольно вжимает голову в плечи, пряча какую-то чересчур уязвимую шею. Отчеканенные и абсолютно твёрдые, уверенные шаги новоприбывшей посетительницы останавливаются прямо у их столика, и ещё до того, как успевает подняться взгляд, ткань шуршит по дивану рядом с Панси: Грейнджер усаживается рядом, но не лезет ожидаемо с показными поцелуями в губы, а лишь устраивает на пару секунд подбородок на плече своей девушки, приобнимая, и потом крепко сжимает её ладонь, безмолвно приветствуя. В школьные годы Драко не сомневался в том, что когда-нибудь подруга отхватит себе в мужья (или как минимум постоянные любовники) состоятельного чистокровного мага, готового спускать на неё кучи денег за отпадный минет и острый ум, позволяющий регулировать своё поведение ненадоедливым, однако себе же в пользу. А Панси выбрала равноценное и уважительное партнёрство с Грейнджер.

Не то чтобы Драко, блять, завидовал.

Заказав чай и прижавшись к своей девушке плечом, Гермиона, в конце концов, переводит на него враз каменеющий неприязненный взгляд, сканируя не хуже самых мощных заклинаний. Она до сих пор терпеть Драко не может, очевидно, и это не то чтобы взаимно, потому что ему на подружку Поттера попросту всё равно — как было, так и есть, а все задирки были продиктованы цеплянием за своё псевдопревосходство. Зато Грейнджер, видимо, задело за живое, настолько, что и по сей день не срослось — Панси по этому поводу периодически шутит, что по этой причине не позовёт его на свадьбу.

Прощения бы попросить.

Моргнув и сглотнув, Драко невольно рассутуливает плечи, осознавая, что он и правда подумывает извиниться перед Грейнджер, потому что во вражде нет больше никакого, даже самооценочного смысла. И он тем более не хочет по такой застарелой обиде однажды потерять Панси, свою единственную верную подругу.

— Представляешь, Гарри сегодня пытался закадрить Драко, — мурлычет в то же время Панси, одновременно накручивая на палец прядь волос Гермионы, а та и бровью не ведёт, из чего можно видеть, что слова Паркинсон сейчас — показное, а так она наверняка она ещё через маггловскую штуковину сообщила. Что-то вроде «о, да, забегай в такую-то кафешку: я как раз пытаю Малфоя по поводу того, что Поттер позвал его на чашку какао; представляешь?»

— Думаю, Гарри просто проявил вежливость, — отводя взгляд и благодаря кивком официанта за принесённый чай, выдыхает Гермиона, и ровная нейтральность её голоса буквально звенит по швам, как и поджатые недовольно губы. Драко знает, что это из-за него: на многочисленных фотографиях и видео, присылаемых Панси (ему _пришлось_ ради неё завести чёртов телефон), Грейнджер широко улыбалась, с искренним смехом отмахивалась от камеры и без стеснения кривлялась, когда они куда-нибудь ездили, однако стоит оказаться в обществе бывшего недруга, как и всё это беззаботное слетает отошедшей от стен старой краской. А затем Гермиона произносит самое дикое и неожиданное, что Драко не верит собственным ушам и вскидывает на неё бешенные от изумления глаза: — Хотя о Малфое он вспоминает частенько, и если он не будет больше таким мудаком, то, возможно, они хотя бы подружатся.

Когда о тебе говорят в третьем лице, то как будто приравнивают к немой табуретке, но Грейнджер смотрит глаза в глаза, выразительнее некуда.

И откуда вы все такие, блять, благородные.  
Драко всегда терпеть не мог гриффиндорцев именно за это — за их блядское необъяснимое благородство, травящее хуже самого смертельного зелья.

— Извини, — челюсть на несколько мгновений сводит, а вдох распирает горло, мешая говорить, однако Драко всё-таки делает это, и обе его собеседницы застывают, картинно хлопая глазами. Первой отмирает и начинает громко — чересчур громко для общественного места — хохотать Панси. Естественно. Для неё нет ничего забавнее, чем пытающийся в нормальное общение несоциализорованный толком Драко. — Я и сам знаю, какой ублюдок, поэтому… извини, — повторяет он с уже немного меньшими усилиями, чем в первый раз; Гермиона сдержанно поджимает губы и видно, как закусывает напряжённо нижнюю, будто слышать от него извинения для неё мучительно. И, наконец, Грейнджер выдыхает тихое «ничего», хотя оба знают, что это формальная вежливость и в глубине души она вряд ли по-настоящему прощает Драко. Одно извинение спустя много лет не перекроет причинённую боль — он, всё-таки, знает не понаслышке.

Тем временем Панси прячет нос в телефоне, задумчиво-удовлетворённо им шмыгает и клацает своими слишком короткими для того ногтями по экрану, точно ей просто нравится этот звук. А затем укладывает телефон на стол и разворачивает, пододвигая к Драко и указывая на открытый сайт для бронирования билетов на Лондонский глаз** с таким довольным выражением лица, что хочется сразу удавится.

— Вперёд, ну.

*

Снег немного свалялся комковатым ватным одеялом по обочинам — погода резко стала нерождественской впритык к самому Рождеству, и Драко уверен, что буквально каждый маггл молится, чтобы это исправилось и в сочельник за окном крупными хлопьями шёл снегопад, а на утро из окна открывался вид на заснеженный двор. На улицах не менее суетливо, чем было вчера, а, может, и того хуже: ему в любом случае некомфортно в толпе, соприкасаясь мельком плечами с незнакомцами и слыша отрывки их разговоров, словно это как-то его касается — совершенно не касается, но цепляется настойчиво за сознание и иногда всплывает рассеянным воспоминанием не к месту, точно что-то своё.

Они с Поттером таки условились сходить на чёртово колесо обозрения.

Стоило кивнуть, как Панси попыталась всучить ему свою маггловскую игрушку, а её девушка поддакнула, что Поттер подобным, естественно, пользуется, однако Драко отмахнулся: ему привычнее, роднее отправить записку, привязанную к совиной лапе («Ты бы его ещё так элегантно нахер послал, перевязав записку ленточкой с фамильной малфоевской печатью», — хохотнула Паркинсон). И получать ответ с подтверждением и договорённостью, где именно встретиться, было до мурашек странно, словно в иной, совершенно параллельной жизни. Однако — под ногой как раз с хрустом разламывается подвернувшийся прутик — Драко всё же идёт к условленному месту и даже мечется глазами по окружающим в попытке выловить знакомую вихрастую голову и очки. А магглы для этого все слишком похожие друг на друга и сбивающие с толку; остановившись у подхода к колесу, Драко замирает и чувствует себя потерянным идиотом в ожидании. Он терпеть не может ждать, особенно так — на глазах у всех, параноидально зная, что каждый проходящий мимо машинально задаётся вопросом, чего этот парень здесь торчит, точно ждёт кого-то. 

Сотни тысяч раз ждёт, чёрт. 

От чужого прикосновения к плечу током пробивает даже через жёсткую ткань пальто, и Драко оборачивается, буквально отбивая руку Поттера, который и бровью не ведёт, только тихо и как-то до тошноты многозначительно хмыкает, сделав шаг назад для сохранения безопасной — _личнограничной_ — дистанции. Билеты выкупал (хочется сплюнуть) _разумеется_ тоже он, потому что Драко не справился бы сам, а Панси просить не решился бы во избежания подводных камней, которые подруга наверняка со всей любовью и старательностью разложила бы, чтобы потом снова давиться от хохота глинтвейном или чем крепче.

— Так... мы идём? — уточняет Поттер так, будто примет ответ «нет, я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, а ты идёшь в противоположную сторону и не вздумай сделать круг»; кивнув, Драко зябко прячет руки всё ещё в перчатках глубже в карманы, а шею втягивает в плечи и воротник. До Лондонского глаза от места их встрече несколько метров, но растягиваются они, мерещится, в несколько мучительных молчаливых часов, и думать о том, что в имеющейся безмолвности дискомфортно только Драко тоже раздражает — закусывая упрямо изнутри щёку, он всё же косится несдержанно в сторону безмятежного спутника и бесится больше. Из них двоих он должен бы сохранять змеиное хладнокровие, а Поттер — пыхтеть. И в шелестящий толпе туристов, фотографирующих и ждущих своей очереди в одну из кабинок, тишину между ними воспринимать становится легче; отвернув голову в сторону, Драко по-школьному украдкой выдыхает облачко пара и переминается с ноги на ногу, неловко пристраиваясь рядом в очереди. Вместе же. По билетам. — Вот же забавная ситуация, Малфой: думал, ты будешь отпускать едкие замечания, а ты тихий и словно робкий, — взгляд Поттера устремлён прямо перед собой, немного заинтересовано как будто на начало их длинной очереди, и говорит он как бы в пустоту перед собой, рассуждая вслух, а Драко хочется вцепиться ему зубами в горло, что в глазах начинает жечь. 

Как они умудрились за все школьные годы ни разу не покататься в ожесточенной драке по полам Хогвартса? 

Больше Поттер не произносит ни слова и слава Мерлину. Лишь когда они (наконец-то) достигают своей очереди, он обменивается парой любезностей с работником, пока показывает билеты, а Драко ощущает себя ребёнком, которого насильно притащили на аттракцион в убеждённости, что это точно его порадует, разве что ему уже не десять и отец не ведёт его за руку как ещё своего сына, возможно, даже очень любимого. Своё первое поднятие над Лондоном Драко помнит смутно, но кабинки, кажется, стали современнее и не вызывают шатким скрежетом и покачиванием ассоциации с чем-то, способным без особых усилий тебя убить. Он устраивается на сидение в углу, у окна, и в открывающемся постепенно виде растворяются, плавно бледнеют и почти полностью исчезают мысли о сидящем напротив Поттере, который почему-то не обращает внимание на окна и ездит назойливо взглядом по профилю Драко, что можно физически это почувствовать. Лондон постепенно раскрывается, как разложенный плоскостью на представленных уязвимых ладонях, и не видно суетящихся маггловских толп, не слышно рычания и взвизгиваний из автомобилей. Лишь обнимающая уши умиротворённая тишина и ощущение абсолютной пустоты под несколькими слоями пола, на которые так уверенно опираются обманутые ступни. Драко страшно моргать, потому что тогда это накрывающее, накатывающее с каждым разом всё более шумными волнами спокойствие, граничащее с великим осознанием, исчезнет. 

— Драко, — кажется, это первый раз, когда Поттер зовёт его по имени, и происходит это всеразрывающим хлопком в ушах, словно следствие пощёчины, и Драко правда рефлекторно вздрагивает. Обращение отдаётся мурашками по спине, вздыбливающимися волосками на шее — он даже проводит по ней ладонью, потирая, но попытка тщетная, потому что на эту неотзывчивость Поттер лишь повторяет, лишь с немного вопросительными, какими-то неправильно, совершенно неправильно-трогательно вздрагивающими интонациями: — Драко?

И тот не может оторвать глаз от окна, точно охваченный параличом. Никогда прежде, его, кажется, не душила так паника — ни когда отец отвешивал оплеуху и осыпал проклятиями, заставляющими горько, до чувствующейся на языке желчи сожалеть о своём существовании, ни когда Тёмный Лорд приобнимал с издевательской лаской за плечи и называл своим дорогим и верным мальчиком, ни когда в их доме, на мраморном полу, где Драко в раннем детстве скользко распластывался, учась ползать, а затем ходить, валялся первый труп и кровь липко растекалась вокруг его головы. Тогда казалось, что страха сильнее уже не испытать, однако в эту самую секунду, сидя запертым с Поттером в тесной кабинке колеса обозрения на высоте ста тридцати пяти метров — _чёртов пик_ — он испытывает самый сильный ужас в жизни и не может справиться с ним справиться. Холодный и склизкий, точно литое змеиное тело, он стягивается всё туже и туже вокруг шеи, проникая под шарф и воротник пальто, пытается проникнуть даже под кожу, чтобы, должно быть, перехватить гортань и заставить задохнуться вовсе. Перед глазами всё плывёт, подёргивается влажной дымкой, потому что дышать и правда не получается — Драко не замечает, как собственные пальцы, до того расслабленно лежащие на коленях, напряжённо собираются в кулак и скребуще комкают брюки, а вторая рука вцепливается в ворот, в предательском бессилием пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицу пальто и сорвать проклятую змею с горла. _Почему ему, блять, так страшно?_

Драко ни разу в своей грёбанной жизни не боялся Поттера, потому что бояться его попросту не за что. Раздражаться, не выносить, беситься от него — пожалуйста, это всегда было чем-то естественным, но вот бояться его — никогда такого не было.

Откровенно говоря, он не уверен, что испугался именно Поттера, хотя кольцующейся на его шее змее абсолютно плевать на это — она продолжает обкручиваться и сплошным шумом сломанного маггловского ящика шипеть в уши, заглушая все остальные звуки, будто их попросту не существует ни в одном из миров, а есть только этот шум, прежде звучащий фоново и естественно, теперь же выкрученный на полную громкость, что оглохнуть ничего не стоит. Только если Драко оглохнет, то этот шум будет продолжать раздаваться прямиком в голове, а в глазах будет темнеть, потому что змея уже перетянула шею, точно ремень на последнее деление.

Ногти царапают матовую пуговицу и соскальзывают с неё, не оставляя ни царапины, несмотря на отчаянные судороги пальцев. И нитки, кажется, крепки — пуговица воротника не отрывается, на совесть пришитая.

Отчаянное, перепуганное и столь же паническое «Драко!» разрывает мыльный пузырь вокруг головы запоздало: оно словно повисает в воздухе и продолжает в нём вибрировать не должным эхом, потому что нет свободного рта, чтобы окликать его.

Нет свободного рта.

Нет.  
Свободного.  
Рта.

_Блять, нет свободного рта._   
_Его нет._   
_Свободного рта нет._

Надрывное «Драко!» и правда мифически висит в ограниченности воздуха кабинки, потому что на самом деле оно не звучит, раздаётся опоздавшим вскриком только в голове самого Драко.

_Ладони Поттера слишком правильно, как вставшие на место детали, лежат на его щеках, указательным и средним пальцами расходясь у ушей и фиксируя голову._   
_А губы._   
_На губах._

_Горячие._   
_Шершавые, обкусанные, обветренные._   
_Совершенно мужские._   
_Губы на губах._

Когда Поттер делает глубокий вздох, его грудь почти касается груди Драко, а выдох приходится ему прямо в рот, наполняя лёгкие, как рабочие меха (и Драко не знает, откуда знает это слово) и напоминая естественный алгоритм дыхания. Будто это когда-либо было сложным. Рот открывается шире сам по себе без единого возражающего скрипа челюсти, собственная нижняя губа прихватывает чужую, требуя ещё чужого вздоха, пока змеиная хватка исчезла с шеи, но грудная клетка ещё не вспомнила, с какой именно скоростью и частотой ей нужно вздыматься. И стоит чужому рту как-то уверенно, как-то властно, как-то естественно отозваться и всосать верхнюю губу Драко, облизнуть, а затем вновь выдохнуть ему в рот, как тот молниеносно подхватывает этот выдох. Тело суетится и старается вспомнить, каким образом оно дышало прежде, без чьей-либо помощи.

Наверное, всё-таки не дышало, раз так жадно хватается за плечи напротив, сжимает, стискивает дурацкую большеразмерную куртку и тянет ближе к себе, теснее и по-свойски, ведь как, чёрт подери, как не дышать дальше после настоящих глубоких вздохов, перепутанных, поделенных или, скорее, отобранных одним у другого, потому что у первого их смертельная недостаточность, а у второго, видимо, с лихвой, будто небезопасное полнокровие, которым обязательно нужно с кем-нибудь поделиться, чтобы самому не сдохнуть от избыточности.

— Н-никогда прежде не… не сталкивался с панической ат-такой, — бормочет Поттер спустя целую, наверное, вечность, когда Драко начинает захлёбываться уже от своего перенасыщения до икоты. Дымка с сознания постоянно сходит, и Драко чувствует… разочарование. Он не хочет, чтобы это наваждение, дурманящее и сладкое, Мерлин, да, сладкое, сходило. Оно исчезнет, обязательно выветрится вместе с открывшейся дверью кабинки, когда они завершат круг и ноги ступят обратно на землю, и от этого понимания неожиданно начинает больно, протяжно и заунывно тянуть под ложечкой.

— Я тоже, — собственный голос, казалось, за столько лет знакомый до невозможности неузнавания звучит сейчас непривычно низко и хрипло, что не исчезает даже после тщательного прокашливания, а взгляд упирается в шею Поттеру, обнажённую, неприкрытую шарфом и такую открытую, уязвимую.

Поттер растерянно и наполовину возмущённо хрюкает, после застывая в неудобной позе с запрокинутой голову и руками, шатко упёртыми по в сидение по обе стороны от Драко, пока тот, по-детски прикрыв глаза, присасывается к молочно-белой шее, чересчур соблазнительной в своей беззащитности, чтобы не вцепиться в неё. Сейчас Драко нападающий и подчиняющий хищник, однако чувствует себя в полной защищённости, уткнувшись носом в изгиб чужого тёплого плеча, в то время как рот жадно обхватывает тонкую, исчерченную капиллярами кожу и прикусывает её с животным довольным урчанием, оттягивает до появления багрового пятна. Невозможный Поттер, чьи пальцы зарываются в волосы Драко — по-хозяйски, точно им это, блять, позволено — и пропускают пряди насквозь, затем снова подхватывая их и прореживая до самых корней, тем же жестом поддерживая за затылок у своей шеи, словно ему нравится, что его шею с озверелой алчностью и урчанием истерзывают, кусают, сосут, вылизывают, целуют.

Они отрываются, отскакивают друг от друга — вернее, отскакивает Поттер, буквально опрокидываясь спиной обратно на своё сидение — резко настолько же, насколько резким, сумасбродным и отрывочным было всё происходящее в последние… минут десять? Пятнадцать? Сколько у них заняло удушье Драко, бешеный поцелуй и странное обласкивание, никогда прежде невозможное быть даже в воображении? А спустя ещё мгновение работник колеса открывают дверцу и, пускай и проходясь глазами, но полностью игнорируя бесстыдно неприкрытый гигантский засос на шее Поттера, помогает им покинуть кабинку, не навернувшись при этом. И тут же становится до скрежета внутри неловко. Неестественное для них притяжение и правда треснуло, стоило стылому воздуху лондонской зимы ворваться в тесное пространство кабинки.

— Может быть, — Поттер ловит пытающегося спешно уйти Драко за запястье и сжимает так крепко, что этой хваткой можно бы арестовывать отпетых преступников что волшебного, что маггловского миров, — мы проведём Рождество вместе?

В этот момент Драко, наконец, понимает, почему Поттер таки не отказался от очков, хотя альтернатив существует бесчисленное множество.

Прозрачное стекло, оказывается, сродни зеркалу. Отблёскивает, ловит блики и прячет то, что выражают глаза, но когда он смотрит так прямо в глаза и будто гипнотизирует, не позволяя отвести взгляд, становится очевидно, что Драко не дадут сбежать.

Уговорят.  
Заманят.  
Поставят условие.  
Но не отпустят.

Усмехнувшись и качнув головой, Драко всё же смотрит несколько секунд в сторону и всё же кивает.

Он всегда был выше Поттера и никогда не видел его глаз.  
Никогда не замечал, что находится ниже его поднятого и поддерживаемого отцом подбородка.

Драко медленно проводит обеими руками по щекам и с облегчением осознаёт, что больше не чувствует требовательной хватки отца — только остаточное тепло от пальцев Гарри вразлёт от ушей.


End file.
